Future✧Elements Pretty Cure
Future Elements✧Pretty Cure is a fanmade Pretty Cure season directed by Fréja O'Neill and will premiere on LavenderWolvesHD on February 1st 2020. This story is about 5 girls, Summer, Jessica, Olivia, Natasha and Sophie who are granted legendary powers to fight monsters called Disposals that suck up peoples negative emotions and protect the world from Despair. The main motifs for the season are elements, heroism and emotions. Characters Pretty Cure * Summer Baker Summer is a very cheerful and sympathetic 13 year old girl who loves to bake and make everyone smile. She is known as the flower princess and the nature sub-president at her school Roseate Secondary School. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of the pink hearts of luck, Cure Rose and when she transforms she becomes more determined and heroic. She normally fights using punches, physical moves and rarely uses magic. * Jessica Reed Jessica is a very athletic 13 year old girl and is very determined in anything she does, however she can joke around a lot and often gets in trouble for her crazy mindset. She is known as the sports president at her school Roseate Secondary School. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of the burning flames of passion, Cure Flame. She normally fights with kicks and punches but uses magic when she gets tired and annoyed. * Olivia Hayes Olivia is a sweet kind hearted 12 year old girl who is a famous singer and actress. She is usually kept to herself in quiet places and often people see her as a pushover, but when she gets mad people say she is unbelievable. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of the golden sparks of hope, Cure Thunder. She normally fights using her magical powers by protecting her friends. * Natasha Chambers Natasha is a 14 year old girl and is known as the rebel in school for always getting in trouble by skipping lessons or being rude to other members of staff at her school Roseate Secondary School. However despite her naughty behaviour she does care for her friends and always stands up for them. She is one of the top students in science and often shows her soft side to boys. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of the green leaves of courage, Cure Nature. She normally fights by using her speed, strength and her surroundings. * Sophie Holloway Sophie is a 14 year old girl and is a very talented student who does well in all of her classes and is usually serious but very responsible. She is known as the school president at her school Roseate Secondary School. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of the snowflakes of tranquil, Cure Icicle. She normally fights using her elegancy and gymnastic moves as well as her flexible body. Fairies * Dazzle Dazzle is the main fairy of the group. She is very energetic and contains magic from the crystal of light after being involved in an experiment gone wrong. She want's to do anything to protect her world, Lueur from falling into Despair. * Brillo Brillo is the second main fairy of the group. He is a calm fairy who is very intelligent and secretly the prince of his world, Lueur. He followed Dazzle to earth and helps her side by side to find the legendary Pretty Cures.